1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding type vertical grain milling machine in which a cylindrical grinding type grain milling roll body is attached to a main shaft perpendicularly supported to a body base.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing grinding type vertical grain milling machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 3201496 and 4481269. The milling machine will be described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 6 is a longitudinal sectional view of the milling machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3201496. A hollow main shaft 103 of which the lower end is opened is uprightly formed (perpendicularly supported) at the substantial center of the body base 102 by an upper bearing portion 105 and a lower bearing portion 104. Then, a plurality of annular grinding type grain milling rolls 107 are placed to overlap each other directly above the upper bearing portion 105, whereby a cylindrical integral grain milling roll body is formed. A bran removing metallic mesh cylinder 119 is uprightly formed around the grinding type grain milling roll 107 with a gap therebetween, and a bran removing cover 125 is attached around the bran removing metallic mesh cylinder 119 with a gap therebetween. The gap (space) between the bran removing metallic mesh cylinder 119 and the bran removing cover 125 forms a bran removing chamber 126. Then, an annular bran collecting chamber 150 is formed below the bran removing chamber 126, and the bottom surface thereof is provided with a bran discharge port 153. The bran piled on the bottom surface on the bran collecting chamber 150 is conveyed toward the bran discharge port 153 by a scraping blade 152 sliding on the bottom surface of the bran collecting chamber 150, is suctioned through the bran discharge port 153 and an air discharge pipe 154 by a bran collecting fan 155, and then is discharged to the outside.
However, in the grinding type vertical grain milling machine with the above-described configuration, a problem arises in that the dimension of the machine body in the vertical direction increases due to the configuration in which the hollow main shaft 103 is uprightly formed at the substantial center of the body base 102 by the upper bearing portion 105 and the lower bearing portion 104 and the configuration in which the annular bran collecting chamber 150 is formed below the bran removing chamber 126. Further, in the configuration in which the bran piled on the bottom surface of the bran collecting chamber 150 is conveyed by the scraping blade 152 toward the bran discharge port 153, there are problems in that the number of components increases and the configuration becomes complex.
On the other hand, in the grinding type vertical grain milling machine disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4481269, the bran is removed without using the scraping blade. That is, referring to FIG. 7, in the vertical milling machine, a guide plate 139 and at least one partitioning plate 143 are disposed at the outer periphery of the bran removing cylinder 114. The guide plate 139 is inclined relative to the horizontal direction so as to guide bran powder to a suction duct portion 132, and the partition plate 143 defines the bran removing chamber 124 in the vertical direction and the lower end thereof is separated from the top surface of the guide plate 139 by a predetermined distance. Due to the configuration of the guide plate 139 and the arrangement of the partition plate 143, even when the volume of air suctioned from the suction duct portion 132 decreases, the bran powder discharged from the grain milling chamber to the bran removing chamber 124 may be guided to the suction duct portion 132 and the bran powder may be discharged from the suction duct portion 132. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the bran powder from being accumulated inside the bran removing chamber 124.
The vertical milling machine of FIG. 7 devises a method of obtaining an even suction force in the entire bran removing chamber 124 by providing the partition plate 143, but the suction force may be uneven depending on the space where the partition plate 143 is provided.